Chibis Mess Up Gohan's Life!
by Kitsune Yoko
Summary: Sugarhighs, a Sick Shenron on a war path against the Z Gang, Sayians alive on Vegeta, with a Strong charactered Gohan who has to go to highschool with a tail.This fic is only made funnier by a ridiculous author who is armed with a plot. Includes Swearing and not overly graphic violence/romance GohanxVidel DO NOT READ IF UNDER 13!
1. Chapter 1

AN: Ok people I'll try to keep these as short as possible. First off Introductions, I'm Kit or Foxi e, whatever floats your boat. I've been on FFN for 5 years and this is my first FanFic because I'm usually horrible at writing them, I prefer to write my own stories. 0n an aside I'm currently listening to "Ghost Busters" the original version of the song that is actually called "Thunder Busters"[ also if I ever publish a book then I will probably write FanFic on them featuring what else I could've done with my story.] I am female if you didn't already guess by my writing style. And thus you NEVER ask a gal her age. I'm Young that is all you need to know.

MEANING TO THE UNIVERSE

"word" OBVIOUS/ MESA BESA SARCASTA!(Sorry I needed to get Jar-Jar Binks out of my head) OR AN ALTERNATE NAME FOR A CARACTER

'word' THINKING

**word ** IMPORTANT FOR LATER

That's all for now folks!

Disclaimer: me no own *POUT*

FFN Disclaimer: I don't own dbz, know how to speak Japanese so please ignore any and all misspelled and miss labeled things and people, nor did I intentionally copy another authors work thus any and all coincidence I apologize for in advance just in case. And if you do find similarities please tell the story title and author so I can read it and apologist to the author personally.

Chapter 1 – Orange Star Highschool

It was a normal enough day at Orange Star High; Videl had been called out to help the seemingly ever increasingly inept police of Satan City to stop three crimes. And that was before first period had officially started ** CUE: EYE ROLL**, Gohan had mysteriously disappeared for a few seconds there too now that they thought of it, but this was all quickly forgotten in favor of the latest gossip about how Ricky had gotten Lauren preggers. In fact no one even noticed that both Gohan and Videl weren't there at the moment; which was most peculiar for the two of them were customarily the center of attention for one thing or another, Videl because her Father is The Hercule Satan, and she was the so called by the media "Savior of the City", and Gohan because of his nerdy brainy nessy **taken directly from the "brain" of one Pencil Sharpener** and oddness.

Whatever could so call the bloodhound- I mean students and faculty attentions away from our ever so beloved soon-to-be-mated [and totally out of the know on that one **Hint-Hint**] crime fighting heroing couple? Why some new students of course! Three to be exact! All transferring in during the middleish of the school year and only a mount after the last one! Even more so peculiar is the fact that they were all the same age, and would be in the same class along with Gohan and Videl! How odd!

'Seash I wonder how many more fuckin' robberies an shit that'll try today, those stupid bastards are really getting on my nerves more than usually lately. And the more I have to respond to those stupide calls the more likely someone will notice. Even if 'I'm usually only gone for a few minutes to split and then merge this is still getting too fucking risky! I was already late this morning thanks to that drunk driver, who the hell gets drunk in the morning anyway?' Where the thoughts of one Son "Kazuma" Gohan a once half-Sayian half-Demon-human mix. While a curious person might ask themselves how you can go from being a half Sayian to being something else. Well quite simply you take two devil spawns (Chibis) and add in a tired babysitter times two, a pinch of two broads shopping, and two fighters fighting, next add access to insane amounts of sugar in both raw and process forms given to said devil spawn by a dotty ditsy doting grandmother and a cowering Kami and Mr. Popo, then add in for good measure seven dragon balls, a Dragon Ball tracker, and the Idea that it would be a good idea to see Vegeta-sai up and running again, finally add a mischievous dragon who was sick and tired and decided to get revenge for his state by messing round with the Z Fighters. Stir until good and a chaotic and bake for 3 days and you get Gohan's current status.

**FLASHBACK TO 1 MONTH AGO**

Chichi and Bulma where feeling tired so they decided to take a trip to Paris for the day to treat themselves to some shopping, meanwhile Vegeta and Gohan had snuck away and secretly where furiously sparing in the GR all day. Thus the two poor babysitters hassled and frazzled where tied at an undisclosed location in CC and wouldn't be found till 3 days after the incident. Bunny and Dr. Briefs were too trusting in the boys and let them do as they wished because they had too much to do for the ball that was being held the next night. Dende was flat out too frightened to do anything but to comply with the already sugar crazed Chibis when they demanded more sugar, soda, and coffee. And poor Mr. Popo's famous cookies never were seen again. The Chibis having already gotten hold of the DBTracker500 and the crazy idea to resurrect Vegeta-sai along with all the Sayians set out to collect the famed Dragon Balls but that is an anecdote for a later date in time. Within several hours they found all of the balls and decided to go to the Great Desert the farthest away from every one and made their wishes. Shenron who had caught a virus the last time he visited the Kais, after he played a game of truth or dare and was given a nigh impossible task, wasn't in a very good mood for being awakened after finally being able to get to bed decided to use the Chibis to exact Revenge on the ones who should be watching them by planting the idea in their heads that it would be also better to have a never ending fridge and freezer and he would give it to them at the price of forever changing the Z Fighters lives with no less than 7 MAJOR changes. Being hungry they naturally accepted.

Every Half and Full Sayian was given back their tails that were now indestructible, Vegeta's well hidden sense of humor was reviled, and much to the shock and horror of every one Trunks received most of his troublemaking and mischievous ways from his father. Goku was given back his memories though they didn't really change the man too much, and due to Shenron's bet was forced back to life until Chichi died and was able and willing to control her husband [Otherworld's living beings were tired of all the food in Otherworld's giant never ending fridge being empty due to goku's eating habits]. Side effects were that due to the wording of the change and cowardice of the residence of Otherworld if Chichi ever died and didn't want to stay she could go back no questions asked. King Yemma in order to save his hearing and head also petitioned to the Supreme Kai for Chichi to be given almost eternal youth in fact they reversed her bodies aging and the slowed it to match that of her mates. After much reviewing Bulma and any future human mates of Sayians where automatically given the same deal. *tch! Wimps* And since we all know that they especially Chichi won't be ready until they sees their great-grandkids married and having children of their own, even then only just maybe.

And Gohan the poor bastard was turned into a full blooded Sayian attitude and all, while still keeping all his potential to be passed down onwards throughout his line. The moon was wished back into existence as well just to torcher Gohan. Not only that, his secrets that he had the Chibis promise to keep were made known to the entire Z Gang, and his cloaking mechanism was mysteriously missing when he woke up after his tail grew back. It turns out that when Gohan had so called given up fighting and training 7 years ago he had in fact secretly been using the hyperbolic time chamber to train at night and on the weekends after spending a 'year' there one Saturday, he had learned how to make it so you could spend as much time there without being trapped by finding the console that mainly controlled the time passing inside the chamber in proportion to the time passing outside the chamber. However he while figuring out how to work it he accidently pushed button that made it so that for six minutes outside three years passed inside, it took him all three years and another six months to finish studying it and reversing what he did. When he got out he asked Dende to slow down his aging to a ridiculously slow ratio, yet the damage was done Gohan went from being 12 when he was supposed to be 11 to being 17 in less than two days. Seeing this he created a type of cloaking device that would mask his added years, height, weight, and muscle.

**FLASHBACK END**

Needless to say both Chichi and Vegeta were very pissed un-happy campers, however for entirely different reasons. Vegeta was furious that Gohan had an unfair advantage and had gotten so far above him that he had held back every time that they had secretly spared [yet he was also pleased that he had kept true to his Sayian side and continued to train]. Chichi at first was mad about how Gohan lied to her and did not focus all his attention on his studies, then when she found out [after Gohan had let it slip to get her off his back] that Gohan had taken all his books with him and when he finished those had Dende get him more advanced books; Eventually when he was "13" it got to the point that he could learn no more from books, so Mr. Popo helped him disguise himself while Korin found a University for him to go to and Dende with the help of Piccolo made a backstory and new identity for him. **Chichi doesn't know about the different ID she just knows about his degrees** Then she was mad that she didn't have any grandkids yet. It all ended in Gohan's new promotion to a First Class Elite, and Mastery and/or Doctorates in several areas of study, such as Advanced Science Analysis and Development, Physics, and the license to care for Humans, Sayians*gotten this off planet* , Animals, and several other species *again gotten this off planet*. Yet to show mercy to her family was a large no-no in Chichi's book, thus ending Gohan up in the cruel hands of the teenage population of Orange Star Highschool as punishment.

Gohan sighed as he remembered his mother's reaction to seeing him for the first time after The Incident without his watch on. Oh how that banshee screamed and raved at his deception, honestly he thought that his new sense of hearing was going to be lost to him forever if she hadn't shut it. His 24 year-old features were yet again hidden with the mask of a "weak" 17 year-old thanks to the watch that he had developed years ago, as he suffered the daily mundane of highschool for half a year due to his weakness to her shrill voice' Frying Pan Of Doom *tm by Chichi corp.*' and the stupid alliance.

Sighing again he looked out the corner of his eye at Videl two seats over and winched ad the implications his suspicions had for the both of them, or more importantly his hearing. He had noticed that whenever Videl raised her voice even the sliest change of pitch sent his instincts on a rampage to fix whatever was the problem, he was deliberately nice and went easy on her even she was acting as a class-A bitchy snob. Remembering that earlier that morning in the hall he sighed again.

**FLASHBACK COMMENCE FOR I COMAND YOU!**

Gohan was running through the halls at a speed that was more fitting for a Olympic racer than a seemingly geeky highschooler. He was late this morning due to Goten having a case of off and on stomach aces after having consumed so much sugar and didn't use him as a springboard, this had already happened eight times since he had started school. "Tcsh the little brat." Was all that could be said about such matters in public settings. And just as Gohan had started to slow down to turn a corner that would lead him to his classroom… _**BAM! **_He Ran into a person who was surprisingly enough able to send him tumbling to the ground, though only just so with the help of a suddenly appearing banana peel right under his foot that disappeared after its mystical duty was accomplished completely un noticed to the couple now residing on the floor. When Gohan and the mystery person had gotten their barings they both looked at the other at the same time, and to the startlement of few it was none other than the person he "feared" the most. Videl.

"Gee I'm sorry Videl, I didn't see you there!" Gohan was surprise that he could keep the sarcasm out of his voice. While Videl just saw this as another slight about her size form him grumpily replied, "Whatever Gohan! Just get off me would Ya'? It feels like you're an entire building for Kami's sake! What the hell did you eat for breakfast? An entire all you can eat buffet?" She ended sarcastically as she waited for him to focus and get off of her. 'not that I mind too much he's not that heavy, in fact it is almost as if he was already holding himself off of her to protect her of just what she had accuse him of trying to do earlier, it actually feels kinda goo- wait no it didn't! She was Videl Satan! She didn't think that it feels good for a boy to lie on top of her, and his muscles so didn't cause her belly to flutter, no Sir-ie they did not, neither did his sent being so close to her cause her knees to weaken, nor did his breath fanning hot across her face cause her own breath to hitch and her mind to race at a 100miles per hour coming up with many different scenarios of what he could do to her in this position and her body was certainly not disobeying her direct orders by responding to them and him!'

"N-no a b-bit m-more actually." Gohan said in a seemingly sheepish voice that belied his inner thoughts 'wow I can actually stutter to through this pesky human [that has way too much influence on me] off my tail, as he offered his hand to her in order to help her up. "No thanks I'd probably break you." Videl said as she brushed the proffered hand off in order to stop anymore thoughts of Gohan from running through her head. Gohan frustrated thought, 'UUGH! I'm sick and tired of having to pretend that I'm weak just to keep the alliance that Earth-sai and Vegeta-sai had spent weeks creating! I hate that I'm so weak when it comes to a human girl! I hate that I can't just claim her as my mate and stop those dame ogling bastards form even thinking of her! I hate those stupid Chibis for causing my secrets to be reviled. I hate that the ambassadors form Earth insisted that a Sayian be present in the school system before they introduce other aliens to the world as students! And I especially hate those Idiots for Sayians for not only agreeing but for giving my dame mother an idea! And I really hate those moraines for not being able to see a warrior who can incinerate them in a millisecond. Stupid facades for fucking peace. Stupid fucking idiot names. And stupid fucki- wait w-w-wait d-did I-I just say Mate!? Fuck this can't be happening, the full moon is coming, and so is the mating cycle, I can't have a mate she would be in danger if I didn't mate and claim her beforehand, or else I'll end up hurting her maybe even killing Videl in the process along with anyone who tried to keep her from me. Wait when did I start to plane what to do? She's not my mate! She's not my mate! She's not my mate! She's not my mate! She smells so goo- Fuck! I need to go talk with someone soon!' Was all Gohan could focus on as he watched her stand up.

"See you in class Gohan, you better hurry or you'll be late as usual, hake they are even sending me now to search for you!" Videl flippantly said over her shoulder as she walked back to class.

"Crud! Thanks for the reminder Videl!" Gohan shouted to her as e stooped to pick up his spilt books, he glanced up to see her giving him a small smile before she disappeared out or sight and into the class room.

'It's going to be an adventure living the rest of my life with her that's for sure if just a small smile can affect me so.' He felt his heart flutter and rise before it dropped to the pit of his stomach.

Just as he reached the class room door the tardy bell rang breaking Gohan out of his reverie to horrifying new thoughts of screaming banshees. 'Tcsh just what I fucking need! Late again!'

**FLASHSABACHSA ENDSA opps looks like I don't have him out quite yet ;p**

'Humm I wonder when I'll get mom's pissed off call.' Were Gohan's only thoughts as he "listened" to the teacher drone on and on about the "new" material that class would be starting that day and would be focusing on for the next few weeks. He had naturally already learned it when he was six. His wandering thoughts were interrupted when a knock resonated from the wooden door to the small room. Mr. Yahamari quickly told the knocker to come in as the students who were still awake sighed, and the sleeping ones sat at a startled attention.

{-}

AN: Ok I hope you stuck in there through all the sarcasm, bad jokes and lengthy explanations but I wanted to get a good majority of it and the back story out of the way. The next chapters will probably end up being kinda explanation heavy as I set the story's tone and beginning to weave in some more key themes and characters. Sorry. But I do promise to put some really juicy things in to get you through. Key note there will be adultish romantic and violence in this story, but I will never go into detail about what they do exactly instead I'll talk about their emotional feelings, and I'll avoid long fight scenes like the plague. I'm also unsure about how often I'll be able to update due to a really hectic life. Also I'm well aware of the fact of the matter about the realism in this FICTION story written by a FAN and how it seems nonexistent, but as I assume that you have seen the original Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z if you're on this site. Other than that send me a review if you would like to add something or if you just want to say I'm crazy and cheesy.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Wow guys I just took a look at how many people have read this and I must say I'm blushing with the knowledge that someone actually likes what I write. I would like to publically thank Chaos267 for taking the time to review. While I won't ever beg for reviews, I will say that whoever reviews does usually get a sneak preview to where the story will be going next. And to be frank this is the last chapter that I have pre-planned, so updates may be a little slow because of schooling that I'm being subjected to *sigh*.Thanks and happy readings!

MEANING TO THE UNIVERSE

"word" OBVIOUS, ME BEING SARCASTIC, OR AN ALTERNATE NAME FOR A CARACTER

'word' THINKING

**word ** IMPORTANT FOR LATER

That's all for now folks!

Disclaimer: me no own L *POUT*

FFN Disclaimer: I don't own dbz, know how to speak Japanese so please ignore any and all misspelled and miss labeled things and people, nor did I intentionally copy another authors work thus any and all coincidence I apologize for in advance just in case. And if you do find similarities please tell the story title and author so I can read it and apologist to the author personally.

Chapter 2- The New Arrivals

And before long in front of the class stood three very odd looking "people". On the far right of the trio stood a male figure of someone who looked to have spent the majority of his life in the sun. His skin was a deep orange almost a caramel brown, his hair shown a bright golden hue that could rival who any ssj3's color, and it was a mass of spikes and curls aside from a few braided and beaded strands. His eyes were at a tilted slant that carried a deep crimson hue to kind irises. He was obviously someone who kept active, his tall lean frame [that was just short of the other male in the group] had no fat upon it, exuded an air of confidence that some might take as arrogance. He wore something akin to the uniform of the Celtic warriors of old, that showed a plenty fold of tattoos and tribal markings that he wore with pride. The girls in the class had immediately perked up upon his entrance and had not stopped giggling amongst themselves, especially Erasa. His white shirt was lose and the neck line plunged and showed his pectorals, his cape was a green and black plaid that fell easily off his broad shoulders. Where his trousers started was a mystery as the last few inches of his shirt and first few inches of his pants were covered by a sash that also held up a patch of cloth that contained his clan's symbol and three claws from some unknown creature. His hunting boots were calve high and made of deer skin as were his arm bracers.

In the middle stood a short tomboy who despite appearance Gohan could tell that she was a fully developed woman. She looked to be at most 12 years old at the height of 4'8", and would be described as a pixie. She held her long fire red locks of curls in a severely plaited rope that despite her efforts was escaping its confides and wisping about at that very moment. Her eyes where a startling mix of jade green and azure blue with a silted pupil; Her skin was so pale that appeared translucent, it was giving off a slight glow in the direct light as well, which contrasted sharply with the golden freckles that sprinkled not only her face but her entire tiny body it seemed. She carried an impish look about her, and she seemed to spell trouble for all who crossed her. She was clothed in the attire of a young boy living in Earth-sai's middle ages, or more like that of a yeoman's; her leggings were made of some sort of material that seemed as tough as leather yet as supple and stretching as spandex. The shirt looked to be plain cotton; the hunting jerkin she sported was definitely made of the same material as her pants. And to top off the whole ensemble she wore forest boots, wrist bands, a belt for her pants, and a harness for other weapons all made of the same mysterious material. All in all it looked to Gohan like she was from an ancient race or beings that were well known for their fighters, hunters, and the fact that men and women shared an equal statist, to them your worth was based on your skill. The women always whore strict bindings in public from puberty to the time they have found a proper mate, for it was rumored that to see an unbound Arytiaen [Arryytee-iee-an] woman was to see a goddess herself upon the mortal plan. The Arytiaen people were powerful and proud; they were also once, a very long time ago, allies of the Sayians, along with their cousins the Naaigitia [Nah-aee-gee-teeah], who he figured that the first male was from.

The third and final new student stood off from the others, he wore his people's traditional clothes, he obviously had only just entered his teen years despite his almost 7' tall frame. He was the most foreign looking and it was obvious that for the duration of his stay he would be a loner, for he was a Namekian. "Class I would like to introduce you to some new classmates of yours, they will be staying here on Earth experience it and all her wonders. Now I know that some of them look quite different from what you're used to seeing," this was obviously directed to the Namek as the teacher had been inching away from him since he had first come into the room, "I ask that you be kind to all of them and you put Earths best foot forward. This year due to some miraculous occurrence and the need to understand other cultures and species, we will have some Extraterrestrial exchange students coming here and to other schools throughout the year. Now if you weren't aware before two years ago scientists who were working in conjunction with CC and NASA stumbled upon intelligent life forms not far from Earth in a quadrant we had never looked in before,…" at this several of the not so smart students gasped while the Arytiaen and Naaigitia just laughed and the Namek stared on impassively**Gohan had seen him quickly roll his eyes and herd him snort under his breath, the two others had also seen and heard this by the indication of their increased laughter** "… and ever since then Earths' officials have been working towards friendly communications, and learning more about space and what to look out for so feel free to ask your new classmates anything, for you my lucky students are living in a time unlike anything history has seen before! Mr. Yahamari finished with an excited gleam in his eye, completely unaware of how the three aliens were now glaring at him for adding on to the already enormous lists of questions that they would have to face. While Gohan unable to resist snorted rather loudly at the ridiculousness of the history teacher and the moronic looks of amazement and awe on the idiot Earthlings.

Videl once captivated by the rare speech given this teacher that was actually good and didn't send her into lala land [also trying not to give into her urges to guts jump Gohan and kiss him there and then] and by all the secrets of the new students represented quickly came back to herself at unacknowledged crushes' snort. "And Just What In The Hell Are You Snorting About Gohan!? I thought this type of thing would be right up your ally!" **In her shock she kinda over does it and will come off bitchy for a lot of her scenes so please forgive her for the many mood swings ahead! :( Thank You! ;)**

"Yeah Nerd-Boy this has geek written all over it!" came Sharpeners' ever so intelligent response.

Mr. Yahamari finally getting over his shock at his star students display of disrespect said, "Indeed Mr. Son would you like to explain your reasoning behind your rudeness to the rest of the class?"

"No" came Gohan's' brutal yet honest and immediate answer.

"Let me rephrase that Son **_you will explain your horrible actions now!"_**

"Nah. Don't feel like it." was all that could be heard coming from Gohan's stoic face. While internally he thought, 'well I've already dug myself into a hole and they did say I had to play nice until the other aliens arrived, and they have indeed started Orange Star High so I really don't need to keep this fucking façade up any longer. Might as well have some fun with these weaklings! **Cue: Internal Evil Grin**'

Most of the class had come out of their stupors by now and were gasping at Gohan's attitude, who would ever thought that Orange Star's biggest "Nerd" and resident Genius [and in their view teacher's pet] could talk so disrespectfully to a teacher!

"Mr. Son what is the meaning of this!? First your late for class the third time this week may I add! Then you openly disrespect me and your peers, and to top that off you are being a horrible example of both your species and Planet Earth to our guests!"

Turning around quickly Mr. Yahamari tried to assure the group of non-Earthlings "Not all humans are like that; in fact Gohan usually tends to be one of my better behaved students. I really don't know what's gotten into that boy! Maybe he is just nervous to be faced with something so new." He whispered frantically to them, thinking that no one could hear him. ** But we all know that our favorite Sayian could. ** Only to be met with laughs of the two "normal" looking aliens as the Namek remained impassive as he had heard Gohan mutter "No, I'm actually being rather nice compared to the rest of my Species, stupid Human!" and Renlon [The Namek] started to put all the clues together that this was their contact who would help them navigate human society, just remained respectfully silent.

"Don't worry we have faced worst attitudes before, I mean have you ever had to deal with a Sayian before? Even one in a good mood?" the red haired pixie asked flippantly.

"Sayian?" was the only intelligible response given by Mr. Yahamari who was shocked that the alien girl could speak Japanese so well. And suddenly the entire class was even more focused in on the conversation, having stopped their gossiping about Gohan's actions, in the front of the class room. Even Gohan's ears perked up to hear what they would have to say about his people, yet for all you looked at his face it remained as impassive as it was when he first came in that day.**CoughVidelCough**

"Well First before I explain shouldn't we continue introductions my feet are getting rather tired from standing for so long." Was all that could be heard from the Naaigitia.

"Why of course! My apologies please state Your Name, Age, Race, Planet, something about yourselves, and your planet."

After looking at each other Renlon voiced "Ladies First." His deep voice resonating throughout the small classroom, to the startlement of his new peers.

The Arytiaen just rolled her eyes and spoke with her melodic voice "Hello I'm Natasha, I'm 18 by your years, I'm from planet Aryton, and I'm an Arytiaen, I enjoy fishing and hunting, sometimes with my siblings, on my planet men and women have always been equal in status." The class gasped that she wasn't younger; Gohan internally congratulated himself on guessing right.

Then Renlon and the Naaigitia looked at each other and simultaneously agreed for the Naaigitia to go first. "Yo! I'm Mitosuke, I'm 20 in Earth years, I come from Naaigi, my people are known as the Naaigitia, we are cousins to the people of Aryton, and I like to help out with my family's Blacksmithing business that we have run for over three hundred years." His baritone voice held traces of mischievousness in it, a telling sign of a prankster. Most of the females sighed at the sound of his voice and gained dreamy looks within their eyes. Erasa was the worst of them.

With no preamble the last stepped forward and said "Renlon is my name, I'm 15 in your system of counting, and I am a Namekian from New Namek. I help my people's elder's plant and grow the forests of our new home. My people are asexual and thus are neither male nor female." His deep voice yet again rang throughout the room, his statement breaking the girls out of their reverie and shocking many.

"W-w-Well thank you for that r-Renlon, Natasha, and Mitosuke. You may have a seat right in where ever you like." Stammered Mr. Yahamari

Coincidently there was a seat right next to Gohan open and two on the other side of Sharpener. Erasa the ever friendly one quickly waved them over.

"Yoo-hoo over here guys…", as they approached they all fealty a similar feeling that fate was interfering again pushing them toward the muscle head, bubbly blond, inquisitive coffee haired girl, and grouchy Gohan, "Well Natasha You can sit in the chair farthest from Sharpener-he's a bit grabby if you know what I mean- and Mitosuke I'm sure you won't mind sitting next to Sharpener he won't hurt you, And Renlon Gohan is a nice guy normally so why don't you get to know him." The three were so shocked to be ordered around by a seemingly ditzy blond that they couldn't help but follow her Drill Sargent like orders.

Mr. Yahamari having regained his composure said much to the chagrin of the aliens, "Well I know how curious you all would be with our new arrivals so I planned out our time to have a Q and A all-around that will include going back and forth between our new friends and us, where they will ask us any question that they wish to know and then we will do the same. They will start first."

This statement was met with much excitement from the class and some trepidation from all of the non-humans in the room. Natasha spoke first "well um uh, Humm well, ah! Are there really dragons on this planet?"

"There have been many rumors but if anyone has really seen them they have not come forward to tell the public." Was the only thing that Mr. Yahamari could say on the subject, however before he could ask the question that had been put on hold earlier he was interrupted.

"Yes they exist, you have to go far out into the country to find them because they are very shy around humans but it you help one then the rest will always help and trust you, heak if the deed is great enough you could even become a rider." Gohan said rather matter of factly.

"Mr. Son please stop telling lies there is no such thing as dragons we all know this, I just didn't want to hurt this poor child's feelings." As Natasha's eyes started to fill with tears of outrage at the thought of being thought of as a child; Gohan swiftly spoke.

"No _Sir _you don't understand, I'm the one who has spent my whole life exploring the wild, and l grew up in the country so I've seen them, and they are very much real. So why don't you ask someone who actually knows something about the world before you start to spout lies. And if you don't believe mw then go ask Ms. Konoko about them." Gohan finished with a note of finality that no one could disagree with.

"I will Mr. Son, and then when you are proven wrong you will be facing a months' worth of detentions for your impertinence." Mr. Yahamari said his voice practically dripping venom or as he thought when in reality he was just squeaking. Storming out, he missed Natasha's quiet "thank you" and Gohan's nonchalant nod in return.

A few uncomfortable moments later a red faced Mr. Yahamari entered with a young pretty Ms. Konoko the science teacher that had a free period and decided to stay to protect the students from the bigoted idiot that they had for a history teacher. Everyone knew that the old geezer Mr. Yahamari had a crush on the new science teacher who was young enough to be his daughter, and that she despised him.

"You will still be receiving detention Mr. Son." He said sourly

"I don't think so Yahamari-san he only got defensive after you insulted both of them, and ha is right dragons do exist in the wild dear." Ms. Konoko said to Natasha, who nodded in acceptance.

Yahamari huffed and asked impatiently "What Is a Sayiaing or whatever they are called?"

"SAYIANS are the most bloodthirsty, brutal, barbaric in their customs, yet they are one of the most powerful races to ever exist in the universe, some are even stronger than the kais." Was the answer Mitosuke gave.

Gasps and strangled screams were all that could be heard in the swiftly silencing room. "What! Surely you jest. How could such a race of beings exist?" Yahamari shrieked.

"Oh it gets worse. But first, what do you do for fun here on Earth?" Mitosuke queried.

"WORSE! Fun! How can you think of fun after reviling that?" Yahamari exclaimed.

"Well you did say that we would take turns with the questions." Mitosuke said slightly confused.

"Yahamari-san! You should know better to keep your word!" Ms. Konoko chastised a now guilty Yahamari. "We have a number of divides and activities that we use to de-stress and entertain ourselves, It depends on your interests, and hobbies, to tell what you will use, but I'm sure that we will find something for you." She said kindly to Mitosuke, he nodded in acceptance.

Natasha spoke up, "In response to earlier yes it does get worse. You see that is only if your race is lucky enough to be allies with the Sayians." The faces of the class paled dramatically at the thought; while you could hear a faint amused chuckle from the back of the classroom that most dismissed as a figment of their imaginations but Videl having heard it come from Gohan's direction so she stored it away to investigate latter. Seeing that they won't be able to really focus on their questions Natasha took pity on them and continued to elaborate, "Well Sayians kinda have the reputation similar to that of your 'boogieman' except that they actually exist. They thrive of pain, war, battles, fighting, and death. The phrase 'What doesn't kill you makes you stronger' is taken literally with Sayians. Their strength and power doubles whenever they survive near death experiences, especially those from a fight. Parents form around the universe use them to scare children into behaving and doing what they are told. And remember they truly do exist." By that time over half the class looked as if they were going to lose their breakfast.

"What! You are kidding! Nothing can be that horrible!" Yahamari said trembling. This time Renlon answered, startled students and two teachers jumped when they heard his deep voice reverberate throughout the room once again; it took them all some time to process the words he spoke, "No they speak the truth. Every word of it. Up until a few years ago back when the Cold Empire still ruled most of the universe, It was universally accepted that the Sayian race was extinct, with the exception of the few that survived to serve the Empire, destroyed along with their planet in a sudden meteor shower. After the Sayians were gone the Cold Empire grew and continued to destroy any thing in their path. Then one day 12 years ago the Scion of the Empire landed on Namek and started demanding that we handed over an ancient and powerful set of artifacts that dated back to our Great War, when we didn't comply he killed each and every one of us." He was interrupted with jumbled and garbled words and that to yell over it all, "Silence! I will explain, the artifacts had the power to grant any three wishes within the creator of the artifacts power, with the help of a mysterious group of warriors, and one in particular was able to kill the Empire's leaders, causing a good majority of the Empire to collapse into itself, saving us all. The warriors turned out to be a group of protectors that inhabit Earth The Z-Gang or Z-Warriors, they are the Guardian of Earth's Champions, and in their midst are several of the Legendary Super Sayians or The Ascended Ones. They were kind enough to save one Namekian child and used the artifacts to transport every one but their strongest warrior and Frieza[the Cold Scion] to earth, where they revived all of us and were kind enough to offer us a place to stay until they could find a new planet. Then a few months ago The Sayians and their planet suddenly appeared and they eradicated each and every branch left of the Empire." Renlon finished, the Arytiaen and Naaigitia looked at him in shock that a Sayian let alone multiple would be willing to help any other race, let alone willingly give their lives to protect a planet not their own.

"What do you mean 'The New Sayian Empire'?" asked Videl the only non-comatose student.

This time Natasha replied, "The Sayians as he said were recentily discovered to have been in hiding for the last few decades, they said that they used a new type of cloaking device to shroud their planets system in darkness on the outside; Officially speaking mind you, their reason was that they hid was that they were sick of being used as Murders for Higher; unofficially they were rumored to have found a way different from the Namekian Artifacts to come back from the dead and that they destroyed the remains of the Empire because they wanted revenge for the Empire using them and the Colds being the ones responsible for the death of their race and planet. Of course this is all unofficial due to no one really wanting to go there, because let's face it even to their allies they are scary enough as is."

Her statement was met with much confusion from the bewildered students. That is until Videl spoke as if she had just come upon epiphany, "Of Course! What's worse than an Untouchable Warriors?" at the blank looks she received from her 'Peers' she continued, "An ENTIRE Race Of Them! Warriors that don't die! Or stay dead for long and come back for vengeance!" Shudders at that very thought went through the room even the aliens were yet again horrified to think of such a possibility, yet if you looked close enough Gohan remained as impassive as ever. In fact now that she thought of it Gohan hadn't been affected by anything they had heard that day besides the odd chuckle here and there, Videl again noted this all down mentally to ponder latter.

"Now, I think that our Questions have waited long enough, you all owe us three questions. Renlon I believe that it is your turn." Mitosuke stated with authority.

"Thank you Mito-san." Renlon then turned to Gohan, "Gohan was it?" at his nod Renlon continued, "Tell me Do you mayhap go by Kazuma on the odd occasion?" At that both Natasha's and Mitosuke's eyebrows rose as the put the facts together. The rest of the class's however furrowed in confusion at his question. Videl's in particular were accompanied by a fierce scowl. Gohan just smirked evilly having been expecting this for quite some time. He then replied…

{-}

AN: Ok guys thanks for sticking through, again I'm sorry for all the explanations, but you have to remember with Natasha and Mitosuke I had to come up with not only names and descriptions and backs stories for them, but also their people, and it's hard to try to describe them to you the way I see them, as opposed to Renlon who you already know his race from the original so you can easily picture him. Also I apologize for the heavy use of words that might be unknown to you but all in all it's for your own good, I'm expanding your vocabulary. And I know that I'm also hard to fallow at times, Hell I can barely keep up with my brain, and even if I can keep up I don't understand it half the time to beguine with.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Hi Guys! Miss Me? Well feel free to bask within my presence once more. On a side note, I would again like to thank y'all [yes I say that I was born in Texas and was raised out west for over half of my life] for taking the time out of your busy schedules to read this. And I would also like to say thank you for reviewing to, Sportsfan64, and Shadow Phoenix 16 also thanks for the Idea you gave me, HarryandGinnyForeverAndEver, {and yes I did tell them a seek per-view of what's gunna happen next}. Ideas Welcome. On to THE STORY [Author does a horrible impression of Antonio Banderas as Zorro]

MEANING TO THE UNIVERSE

"Word" OBVIOUS, ME BEING SARCASTIC, OR AN ALTERNATE NAME FOR A CARACTER

'Word' THINKING

"_Word"_ OTHER LANGUAGE

**word ** IMPORTANT FOR LATER

That's all for now folks!

Disclaimer: me no own :( *POUT*

FFN Disclaimer: I don't own dbz, know how to speak Japanese so please ignore any and all misspelled and miss labeled things and people, nor did I intentionally copy another authors work thus any and all coincidence I apologize for in advance just in case. And if you do find similarities please tell the story title and author so I can read it and apologist to the author personally.

Chapter 3-Confusion abound

"_Now what would give you that impression?" _Gohan smirked a 'Shit-Eating-Grin', at the class knowing all too well that he was torturing them by not answering in the way that they expected. "_I'm just a simple 'Earth Laddie', and I would know absolutely nothing about the Universe." _He finished his display of flawless Namekian, ignoring all the confused looks he received, along with Videl's furious one. 'Dame Do I need to get her to relax soon. It's not good for either of our heaths. *Shudder* Yugh! I don't want to have to deal with her bad attitude the rest of my life! Especially with the bond growing before you know it I'll have to start shielding my thoughts!'

"Of course forgive me, Highness. We were not informed of the Identity of our contact, only that they would be the Crown Prince of this country." Renlon's deep voice reverberated throughout the room shocking everyone. And they quickly forgot about the odd language.

The Newly discovered Crown Prince Gohan-who-sometimes-MIGHT-go-by-Kazuma just nodded in acknowledgement of his words, smirking all the while.

And then a voice came from a nearby area, "I Knew I recognized you from somewhere!" but this person is not who others may have led you to believe dear readers, No Videl will be the last to recover from this information overload. 'Did Gohan just say something about calming down, health, and a Bond?' **Also she was yet again distracted by his hotness.** No it wasn't the Brain-Less wonder, nor even the teachers, and if the silly notion that It might have been Natasha or Mitosuke, strike that from your head this instant! The Voice belonged to non-other than...ERASA!

Yes the elusive smarts had struck again! "Yeah, yeah, yeah, I like totally saw you 3 years ago on the cover of Fashion and Politics Weekly! You were shirt-less and I was like Oh My Gawsh He is like super mega hot! I soo thought that I would recognize a cutie like that wherever I was because a hot bod like that is unforgettable! But your Nerd act and baggy clothes totally had me fooled Gohan! And I showed that to Videl to show her that a guy can be hot and nice. She blushed so har—Mumph!" Or maybe not. Videl had at this point woke out of her thoughts and quickly muffled the girl.

"Erasa!" Videl was yet again blushing profusely in remembrance of a shirt-less Gohan. "I was NOT! Don't say things that aren't tru- EW!" Erasa had finally given up struggling out of Videl's grip and had licked her hand to get her to let go. "But you did! And that wasn't any fun for me either! You taste disgusting!"

"I do not! I shower regularly! You just tasted the remains of my soap, and that's what you get for licking someone else's hand!"

"Muuuuummmmm" Erasa hummed as she stuck out her tongue at her best friend.

Videl looked like she would follow suite, but Ms. Konoko stopped them before the situation could get out of hand.

"Girls please have this discussion at a later date in time. You are holding up the next question."

"Sorry Ms. Konoko."

"That's all right I know what it's like to be young, now Natasha I believe that it is your turn, humm?"

"Yes, thank you Ma'am." The pixie warrior pondered over what to ask next, "Are you aware that many aliens have landed here on Earth-Sai before?"

The class dutifully distracted or in just too much shock that Gohan was apparently, a Prince decided to forget about it for the time being; they willingly let themselves be led onwards the next topic of discussion.

Mr. Yahamari sadly opened his big fat mouth again. "No they haven't, as the History teacher; I would have known abou…"

Gohan thankfully interrupted, "Ignore him Lady Nivalis, I will answer any of your questions to do with this world or its inhabitants after school, because this Idiot wouldn't know what a history text book was if his mother took one and wacked him over the head with it."

"Mr. Son! Though you are right, kindly refrain from talking as such about your teachers." Ms. Konoko requested before Yahamari could get a word in.

"Of course Ma'am, I don't know what has come over me this morning, talking as such in front of a large group of ladies." Gohan said with the eloquence be fitting a prince. **That's probably 'cause he IS one**

Ms. Konoko blushed, as Gohan turned his full charm onto her, "All is forgiven Mr. Son", was all she could manage.

Mitosuke seeing the incoming tantrum coming from Yahamari decided to save his guide on earth with his next question, "Ms. Konoko, tell me how young are you? On my planet teachers are always at least over fifty and I have never met one who is anywhere near our age."

Ms. Konoko's blush increased tenfold. "I was very advanced at a young age, I went to college when I was 13, and I was luckily able to test out of many of my core classes too; in short I just turned 19." She finished still blushing, as her students gasped.

"I thought so, now is there anything that you wish to know about me or my planet?" Mitosuke offered kindly in exchange.

"Yes, I have many questions for all of you; I've always wanted to know what other planets are like." The Arytiaen, the Naaigitia, and the Namek, all smiled kindly indicating that their questions could wait.

"Well, ok first how were you all chosen to come to Earth? And why are you all different ages?" Ms. Konoko asked all in one breathe.

Natasha started, "Well I was chosen because my father is a Duke, and my Uncle the King of my people wanted the opinion of someone he could trust regarding Earth-Sai." She finished shocking the others, with her political position.

"The reason for the age disparity is in part due to our solar systems having different planetary rotations around our suns. Take New Namek for example, a year for them is only three months here on Earth." Mito finished.

"So Renlon is technically older than all of us? Even Yahamari-sensei?" a random nerd asked.

"Yes, I am 60 years old by my year." Renlon answered.

Shouts and exclamations of excitement and wonder sounded throughout the small classroom.

"Then why did you come to Earth?" Roxanne, a cheerleader asked.

"Because an old friend of mine lives here as your Guardian." The Namek answered simply, unknowing that he caused Gohan to groan internally.

"Guardian?" the class chorused, most having never heard of the Guardian of Earth before.

Then Shio a classmate who wanted to be a real historian unlike Yahamari spoke up, "Yes legend says that one person in all the world is tasked with looking after all the other inhabitants of Earth. They are chosen because their exemplary behavior and moral values, by the current 'Kami' that chooses and trains them for their future position. Now all Kamis have a special person or group of warriors that are Earth's Champions. These beings are tasked with the duty of protecting Earth from any threat that befalls her. Whether it is someone foreign or domestic trying to takeover Earth, eradicate all life on our planet, or keeping the number of crimes committed as low as possible. I have a theory that the Mysterious fighters at the Cell Games were those people, and that the elusive Gold Fighter is also one of Earths protectors…"

"Hey if they fight crime then maybe Videl will be asked to join soon, since she does it every day." Erasa interrupted Shio in her haste to give her opinion.

"Yeah! Will you tell us when you are Videl?"

"Totally Videl is soo cool, how could she not be asked?"

Shio could be seen trying to bring the classes' attention back to him.

"I hope she will be safe, protecting the Earth!"

"Of course she will be dumby, Videl is so strong that any more training that she receives will only be a formality, she doesn't need it."

"B-But…" He tried but was ignored.

"Hey Videl is your dad one?"

"Yeah how could The Great Hercule not be?"

"P-Please l-let me e-explain!" yet again he was over looked.

"He must have to keep it a secret, otherwise we would have heard of it by now."

"Wow he is soo coo; he risks his life every day for us!"

"Can you imagine if he was your dad?"

"E-Everyone Please Stop!" This still had no effect on the frenzied teens; despite the fact that with every attempt he made he raised his voice, his words went unheard.

"Yeah Videl, what's it like having a hero for a dad?"

"OK! Everyone just stop!" Videl said angrily as this situation happened whenever the teacher allowed the class to question each other, "Shio has been trying to say something for a while now, I think that it is only fair because he was kind enough to explain the Guardian and Champions to us in the first place!"

"Thanks Videl!" Shio said with such gratitude in his eyes that Gohan had to contain a growl; he did not like boys looking at his Mate.

"No problem Shio."

"well as I was saying, If the current Kami dies without naming a successor then it is up to the Champions to search the universe to find and train the next one. At least that's what most legends say." Shio sighed in relief for finally being able to finish, he didn't often speak in [public due to his shyness.]

"But why do they search the universe? Aren't the native humans good enough?" Surprisingly this came from Sharpener who had been quiet up until this point.

"I don't know, but in the manuscripts that I was able to read they did reference something called the Dragon Balls, 20 Mythical orbs that give a wish per number of balls gathered. Their power is said to be limitless, and they were thought to have been created by the current Kami, who has looked over Earth for the last 3,000 years."

"Whoa!" most of the class said in awe, Yahamari just scoffed.

"I'm sorry to interrupt Shio-san but, the manuscript you read was wrong-" Gohan started.

"What! How so?"

"As I was saying, there are only seven Dragon Balls. And though they are not limitless in power, for they only give their collector 3 wishes, they are still very powerful. They can even bring the dead back to life limitless times." That was all Gohan could get out.

"And how would you know this 'Prince' Gohan? You said that you spent your childhood growing up in the country, so unless that was a complete and total lie, I highly doubt that you would ever come across such valuable objects as these Dragon Balls in the wild." Videl asked highly suspicious of Gohan. Her statement also reminded those present that he was a prince, and Gohan was bombarded with all types of questions that were lost in the bells ringing.

"Sorry we're out of time, everyone please make way to my classroom," Ms. Konoko said as the students groaned at the lost chance to interrogate Gohan. "We will continue our discussion there," and over the cheering of the class she took pity on Gohan, "But only questions to do with science is allowed." Yahamari had a sour look on his face, as he could not follow them due to his next class.

{Outside}

Despite the classes effort Gohan had said no more on the subject of his past. Videl decided to ignore him until he told her. This usually was an ineffective way for a couple to deal with their issues but with Sayians and their Mates, it was the best there is. Videl decided that it would be best to avoid Gohan altogether for a few weeks as she got her emotions and bodily response to his presence, but all her plans would be for not. Gohan decided that that night he would steal her away from her bed and take her to meet Dende, and they would spend some time together in the Chamber bonding before the Full Moon and Mating Cycle.

Gohan sat out side with the new transfers, answering their question and telling them some of his past. He left out as much of his heritage as possible. He wanted them to get to know him and form their own opinions on him as a person not a Sayian. He wanted to show that Sayians can be a lot kinder, and wouldn't kill you if they didn't like the way you looked at them; at least not their allies.

The rest of the school stared at the odd group, still not use to the aliens. They were the first of many schools from all around the world to receive the extraterrestrial transfer students in the months to come.

"Dude, why are you only drinking bottle of water?" Sharpener asked Renlon in the shade of the great oak tree that they were currently under.

"My people do not eat food; the only substance that we require is water." Renlon answered as he finished his lunch.

"Really? Wow you're like plants that walk, talk, and move then right?" Sharpener inquired.

"Somewhat yes." Renlon smiled a small smile, he liked these humans so far, and sure most were frightened when they first saw him but as time passed and they grew accustomed to his appearance, they became like children curious about the universe and all her different intricacies.

"Cool! That must be so much easier to only have to drink water instead of eating food. I like totally used to want to have a huge metabolism so that I could eat whatever I want without having to worry about gaining weight, but after I met Gohan I decided that I was happy as I am, I would hate having to eat so much food just to maintain my weight as healthy." Erasa said in a ditsy way. Indeed, they had noticed how much Gohan ate compared to them and the other humans, and it was ridiculously large amount. They had reacted as any had done when they saw a Sayian eat food not indigenous to their planet: they gaped in awe.

However, they also noticed something else that was off. "Why do you two do that? Why do you both pretend to be much less intelligent then you really are?" Mitosuke asked.

Erasa and Sharpener looked at each other and nodded, "We do it for two reasons: One is because we want people to underestimate us as much as possible. Two so we can fit in until the time is right for us to be revealed as government agents."

{-}

AN: Sorry that this took so long, school despite being important is a total drag on ones' energy, and creativity. Tell me what you think if you want a sneak peek into the next chapter! ~_~


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Howdy Y'all! Sorry again about my erratic updates, but good news summer vacation is almost here and I don't have a job yet so it should happen more often. Nevertheless, I am working on all my stories at the moment, sadly my HP muse decided to take a vacation early [I blame having to do research project/paper/what-the-hell-ever-else for the last 3 weeks. Curse you school! THANK YOU AGAIN FOR TAKING THE TIME TO REVIEW, AND READ THIS STORY!

MEANING TO THE UNIVERSE

"Word" OBVIOUS, ME BEING SARCASTIC, OR AN ALTERNATE NAME FOR A CHARACTER

'Word' THINKING, SOMETIMES ME BEING SARCASTIC

"_Word"_ OTHER LANGUAGE

**word ** IMPORTANT FOR LATER

That's all for now folks!

Disclaimer: me no own :( *POUT*

FFN Disclaimer: I don't own dbz, know how to speak Japanese so please ignore any and all misspelled and miss labeled things and people, nor did I intentionally copy another authors work thus any and all coincidence I apologize for in advance just in case. And if you do find similarities please tell the story title and author so I can read it and apologist to the author personally.

Chapter 4-Revelations are sometimes better left untold

"We're sorry that we never told you Videl, but orders are orders." Erasa's worried eyes and furrowed brow were new expressions that nobody had seen before on Erasa.

"Yeah we really wanted to, but we couldn't break cover, and our superiors just told us that with the arrival of the aliens we could tell you, in hopes that we could better protect and train you." Sharpener said with a pleading tone, sending an apologetic look towards the three aliens that were slowly becoming trusted friends, they nodded in assurance that they remained unhurt by his words and understood the intricacies of the situation. He completely missed Gohan's glare directed at him and Erasa for hurting Videl's feelings.

"But why? Why were you under cover? Why did you pretend to be my friends for all these years? Why are you supposed to protect me?" Videl frantically fired off questions.

"Videl, Hunny we didn't pretend to be you friends, we may be a little different personality wise, and we may be older than you originally thought, but we are your friends."

"Erasa is right. We were sent here to protect you, after some mystic named Baba made a prophecy that you would become a key component in the final battle for humankind's existence." Sharpener revealed.

"We thought that she was referring to the Cell Games, but when we asked Baba laughed and said that the battle was yet to come, and that if we believed that a buffoon like Hercule Satan could destroy Cell then we were off our rockers." Erasa's eyes grew even more worried as she said this. Videl just tilted her head downwards hiding her troubled face, and her tears of betrayal.

"Videl, we're sorry to have to be the ones to tell you this but your father lied, he never beat Cell, someone else did, and he just took the credit." Sharpener told Videl knowing it was an unavoidable evil that would break her heart, but possibly save the life of the girl he had grown to view as a little sister.

Videl's face grew stoic as Sharpener said this. Her head tilted down, and her face cased in shadows, seemed dark and sinister, unforgiving and irate, her tears had stopped flowing. As she slowly raised her head and looked both Erasa and Sharpener in the eye, with an air of utter rage, she only said one thing.

"Who?"

"We don't know his name, she wouldn't tell us. But it was the young boy named 'The Delivery Boy', who defeated him. By our calculations he should be around our age now, and no matter how hard we have looked to thank him we've been blocked at every attempt by both the Ox Kingdom and Capsule Corps." Sharpener answered afraid for the person who would undoubtedly be facing his little sister's anger when she got home, and for the one who would be facing it now. Slowly every one turned towards Gohan.

Gohan and the transfer students had stayed quiet and impassive, with the exception of Gohan's glares, as this discussion occurred. If one had looked closely, they would see traces of guilt fleet across Gohan's face at their words. Gohan sighed at having to explain his country's actions, but for the sake of his mate's sanity, he would do anything. 'Besides it will help me to explain to Videl latter tonight.'

"My Grandfather didn't wish for The Cell Games' Fighters to be bothered, so with the help of Bulma a family friend, He hid all information available on the warriors. Including the entire tapes of The Cell Games, so I suggest that you tell your superiors to fuck off before our task force pays them a visit Agent Rubber and Agent Pencil." Gohan finished with a cruel tone glaring at the people that had upset his mate. Renlon placed a hand on the Future King's shoulder to remind him that now wasn't the place to lose his cool. Gohan and Renlon had been conversing telepathically all day, and since Renlon had been one of the Namekians in the village that he and Krillin had tried to protect, they had become quick friends. So much so that Gohan had told him everything, he had even helped Gohan figure out what to do in regards to Videl.

"Don't talk to them like that Gohan! They may have lied to me for years but they are still my friends. What has gotten into you today? You are usually so quiet and nice to everyone, why are you being so mean?" Videl asked Gohan with tears in her eyes, they had developed again as her speech had trickled down from being loud, powerful to week, and confused, her eyebrows had furrowed and she looked beseechingly at Gohan.

It was the look in her eyes that did Gohan in, twisting his heart and hurling the battered thing into the pits of his stomach, turning his remaining appetite into a void of nothingness. He sighed again, pissed at himself that he had unwittingly hurt his mate.

"Videl, I was put into this school to help the arriving aliens to acclimate to earth and to help protect them. Normally we would send one of our public relations officials to do this, however my accursed mother decided to send me as punishment for not following her fucked up rules, and going behind her back to continue training in martial arts. She wanted me to be some weakling scholar, but thankfully, my first Master took me away to train for an incoming threat of Sayian invasion, after my father died for the first time helping to kill my deranged uncle. Originally, his friends had tracked down the Dragon Balls while I was away training with Master Piccolo to revive him. However, Kami intervened with a message from father to revive him in a year's time, when the Sayians arrived. Long story short I ended up going through endless cycles of training and killing homicidal sociopaths bent on the earth's destruction, takeover, or all-out war in the universe. I didn't get a break until the end of The Cell Games, afterwards I was supposed to stop training and stick to my studies. She conveniently forgot that I'm stubborn as hell, love to fight, and that every crown prince must be a master of at least three different fighting styles to ascend the thrown. I went behind her back and continued to train up on Kami's lookout in the hyperbolic time chamber during the night and weekends. When she found out, she sent me here, despite the fact that I am already a fucking doctor! Look I was supposed to act like a nerd with no spine and weak while I was here but thanks to a loophole now that they arrived," at this Gohan jerked his head to the three new arrivals, "I can be myself."

Everyone stayed silent as they soaked in the new information provided by the warrior prince. They were all too shaken up to ask about what he meant by Sayian invasion, fighting sociopaths, doctorates, and his admission to killing at that time **Renlon already knows all of this**. "So you lied to me too, Gohan how could you?" the tears now flowing freely down Videl's cheeks as she glared angrily at her mate. Gohan seeing this felt his heart give another, more violent, wretch in the pit of his stomach. Meanwhile the part in the back of his brain that was Videl sent out waves of hurt and betrayal. He wanted nothing more than to leap across the circle of friends and wipe away her tears, to hug and comfort his mate, to take her in his arms and give a thousand apologies for all her misgivings about him. And that was exactly what he did. Ignoring the shocked looks from the group and Videl wriggling in his lap he whispered into her ear every apology, sweet nothing, and explanation he could think of.

"Please just listen to me, you need to believe in me that I didn't mean to hurt you in any way, yeah I hid a lot of my personality from you along with my past but one part was orders and the other was me not wanting to be treated differently because of who I am. Videl I know that all of this must come as a shock to you but if you let me, I'll tell you everything you want to know about me and my past. Please sweetheart let me explain, give me a chance to tell you everything, before you judge me, please?" with this final plea for acceptance he lowered the bands of diamond hard titanium that he called arms and allowed her to make her decision, escape or stay. Videl turned and looked into Gohan's impassive face, searching his tormented eyes trying to understand the strange being that served as her seat at that moment. Just as it looked as if she was going to tell him the one sentence that could make him whole or break him to pieces, there were two different rings sounded in the air, one from the school and one coming from Videl's wrist causing her to jump up off Gohan's very comfortable lap.

Pushing the answer button and sending Gohan an apologetic look she turned her attention back towards the police chief who was rambling on about a gang of hooligans holding Satan city's Mayor hostage, and demanding to fight Hercule.

"Videl they have missiles and guns! We need your help! Please we are desperate!" The chief yelled at her, but before she could answer, Gohan took her arm containing the communicator into his large hands and gently turned the screen towards him. "We'll be there." He said succinctly as he pushed the button to end the conversation before the chief could start asking questions.

Ignoring the flabbergasted [V, E, S] and confused [M, N, R] looks directed at him he turned towards Erasa and Sharpener. "As much as I would love to interrogate you right now, we will have to cut this session short. Erasa, Sharpener take them to the next class and help them with anything they need, don't let anyone hurt them. I expect that they will be entirely unharmed when I get back, and as part of Emperor Cat's forces, I will put up with nothing less than the best. Renlon, Natasha, Mitosuke follow them they will protect you from all harm, despite appearances they are fully trained soldiers ready to kill at a moment's notice. I will be back shortly, and anticipate a full report from each and every one of you upon my return." Turning to face Videl only after receiving nods affirming that his orders would be followed to a T, he stated, "Look I know that you are used to being a solo act nevertheless I am better trained, and more advanced than you. But knowing you, you will still come and fight if I tried to make you stay, so I'm going to protect you." Gohan finished and leapt into flight right in front of their eyes, disregarding Videl's dying protests, and sped off towards city hall.

Videl once again caught unawares took a few minutes to remember the situation and decapsulize her jet. With nary a backwards glance, she followed the mysterious boy. Unknowing that the few minutes she had spent in shock would cost her the pleasure of seeing Gohan in the heat of battle, and the enraged prince that would follow.

CITY HALL

Gohan landed down in front of a shocked audience of reporters, police, mayor, and thugs. He slowly started to approach the hoodlums holding the mayor captive; as he drew towards the first two gun-wielding idiots, he phased behind them and dispatched both with a quick jab to the back of their necks. Picking up the guns, he crinkled up both of them up like paper. He started to advance to the next set when the leader addressed him.

"What the hell do you think you are doing? You think you can be a hero, kid. Well guess again brat! Guys get rid of him!" The leader ordered.

Gohan just smirked as he quickly moved onto the others wasting his time. He continued to silently dispatch the gang members with a smile. Dodging attempts to grasp him, weathering the bullets that tore only his clothing {done to make him scarier}, and nocking heads together as if he did these things every day of his life. If only they had known, you see when Gohan said that he wasn't gunna pretend to be something he wasn't anymore he meant all across the board, thus he was in his base state.

The leader growing frightened yelled, "Stop right there or I'll kill him!" Gohan just smirked and continued to do what he did best, fight. That is until the leader produced a Ki blast and held it towards the mayor. "I mean it! I will kill him!"

Gohan merely raised an eyebrow, "So you know Ki attacks, it doesn't mean that I can't phase behind you and kill you before you can even blink."

The gathered ensemble of police, news crews, and public members gasped at their mysterious savior's words, and apparent disregard of the mayor's life.

The leader narrowed his eyes at the man's words, "You know about Ki? Who are you?" the audience turned towards him curious at the leader's words.

The man just smirked, "Your worst nightmare Student." All those present felt the late spring air turn dark and frigid in spite of the brightly shining sun. The man's words once again bring chaos and confusion.

"Get rid of him now! He knows too much!" was the leader's frantic reply.

Phasing behind the remaining gang members who tried to dog pile him, he sent a small Ki blast at them rendering them unconscious and singed. The audience gasped and started to gossip at the warriors actions, and thanks to the cameras, the seeds of doubt were sowed into the minds of the world in regards to one Hercule Satan, and all that he stands for. "But we were just getting to know each other!" the unknown warrior said with a bright and happy tone, further disturbing everyone present. "Now tell me why are you disturbing the Ox Kingdom's peace?"

Frightened the last remaining ruffian and leader complied in hopes of staving off the inevitable. "My Master wants to do away with that foolish idiot Hercule, he does nothing but dishonor true Martial Artists, with his drivel. At his lead Martial Arts has become nothing but a spectator's sport. Surly as a warrior of old you understand."

"No I don't understand, why hurt innocents that have nothing to do with the one who crossed you. Killing Hercule Satan will do you no good; if you truly studied under a Master of the old ways then you would know this. Only through making Hercule see his faults and atone for them, will you be able to start unraveling all the lies he has told." The man signaled to the police to restrain all those unconscious while he distracted the leader.

"Lies! My Master would never lead me astray!" The leader narrowed his eyes, temporally forgetting the display of power the man in front of him had performed just moments before in his indignation.

"And just who is this all knowing "Master" of yours?"

In attempt to prove his Master right, the leader forgot his Master's orders not to expose him. "My Master is the honorably Master Crane-Sama!" he boasted proudly. The world gasped at the name of the infamous murder they had previously thought dead.

"Oh that idiot." The warrior deadpanned. Causing even more commotion.

"How dare you speak of my Master like that!" Indignation was clear in his voice.

"Let me guess, the old geezer came up to you one day, told you his name, and offered you power, and you just went with the guy without even researching him?" Gohan questioned, as he saw the chief signal to him that they finished the task given.

"So what if I did? What does that matter anyway?"

"You are even stupider than I thought; anyone could have told you that he was a crackpot with ambitions to take over the world, on top of being a murderer." The man explained as if speaking to a small child about to have his world shattered. If only he knew.

"You lie, Master would never do that! He just wants to return Martial Arts to its true glory. He said that there would be little death in the turnover, it was necessary to secure the future for Martial Artists all over the world." The leader said desperately trying to disprove the one in front of him.

Cries of agreeance arose from the slowly waking thugs. The man sighed, "Look I happen to personally know of several old students of your Master, they could tell you all about your Master, but only if you let the mayor go and let the police take you into custody."

"You lie; you just want to turn me away from my Master. He had no students before me."

Gohan seeing that this was getting him nowhere changed tactics, "Look does this really look like the way to go if you are just trying to bring back the old ways? Why didn't your Master just send you to the World Martial Arts Tournament in two months instead to discredit Hercule? Why did he send you here to hurt innocents? Why didn't your Master try to talk to Hercule and reform him?"

"I-I I d-don't k-k-know." Was the only reply that the warrior received for his efforts.

"I'm sorry but you have been led astray, but if you come with me I will teach you, all of you, the old ways, I will tell you everything you need to know and let you make your own decisions." The world waited with bated breathes for the answers of the group of mislead thugs.

"O-Okay." The rest agreed when they saw their leader nod his head and release the Mayor, who ran to the police.

"What do we call you Master?"

"I am Master Son of the Kame, Kaio, Ancient, Saiya-jin, and Oni Akuma styles." Master Son identified himself to his new students, but before they could reply a jolt of electricity shot out of the previously unnoticed collars around the gang turned students' necks. The leader collapsed to the ground along with the ones already sitting, they all withered in pain for what seemed as eternity until the collars broke off. Everyone sighed in relief, happy that the reformed hooligans were out of pain. Their calm was short lived. The world at large watched in a horrified fascination as the passed out thugs began to shrink right before their eyes. Master Son rushed towards the figure of the leader, now much smaller, and turned his new student over to study him. The boy looked to be about nine, small and fragile, nothing like the man he once was. 'Damn that bastard! He must have aged them with those collars somehow! They are just a bunch of kids! How could he?' Gohan thought incoherently, outraged by the new grievance against the world added to Crane's long list.

He heard gasps of horror behind him as several officers repeated his actions and discovered the atrocity done. The world observed in horror as Master Son picked up the leader and turned around to reveal the body of the once grown man to be that of a child.

They heard the Master say "Those bastards will pay for what they have done."

And there was no disputing this statement, those who had been there in person would latter on say that if you had looked at future king's face you would see complete and utter fury of the coldest kind. His eyes were ablaze with a type of icyfire that would shake even the most steadfast man to the very core; they would tell the next generation as they themselves shuddered in fear of the Master's restrained power that radiated off him in waves. The air in the surrounding twenty miles around the young Master Son had a fringed tone for the next few days, as he would deal with the Crane school.

"Get them to Capsule Corps. And call in reinforcements. Now!" Master Son barked out at the terrified paramedics as he gently set his new student down on a gurney.

"B-But sir, t-they w-won't l-let…" The bravest paramedic trailed off seeing the look he received in return.

"Tell them Gohan sent you, and they will. Don't worry about your superiors I will deal with them, if you are asked tell them you are under the prince's orders. Got it?" Gohan asked succinctly. The now near fainting paramedic nodded to in affirmative and left to do as he was told. Gohan carried onto the chief's direction paying no heed to the shocked news crew as they followed the prince.

"How can I help you Master Son?" The chief of Satan City's police asked the still enraged warrior prince.

"I want the gang to remain in my custody, and all charges against them dropped. I want their charges to be brought against Tsuru Crane instead, I want to bring that sick bastard to his knees in agony, he needs to pay for what he has done. So If I find any more aged students I want all the charges for crimes they may have done dropped and added to Tsuru's case on top of the others. Any and all students found with the same condition as them are to be brought to Capsule Corp. and will be left in my custody as well. I want you to find out everything you can about all the children here today, I want names, birth dates, ages, family history, if you can think of it I want it. There are bound to be some parents out there missing there kid, but just in case I want each person claiming to be next of kin to be checked for the same DNA as the supposed child. And even then show the child a picture of the claimers beforehand to see if the claimers are lying and just so happen to have a scientist on hand to replicate the child's DNA. If all checks out then I want an interview with each and every one of them, along with a family history, I don't want to send a child back to an abusive environment. I want these kids to be protected in every way possible, so keep their names and photos out of the media. Think you can do that for me?" Gohan inquired as he glared at the camera that had just captured every word he had said.

"I don't know who you think you are Master Son but you can't order around my police force like that." The mayor interrupted the chief's nod of acceptance.

Gohan turned toward the mayor he had just saved, "I am the Future King of the Ox Kingdom, a kingdom who you are very much in service to, if I am not mistaken, _sir. _Is that proof enough for you that I Can and Will commandeer Satan City's police force, or do you need more?"

"Certainly your Majesty." Was all the mayor could say before he left in shame.

"Now as I was saying, can you follow my orders?"

"Yes Sire."

"Good then I will take my leave as soon as they are all sa…" Gohan was interrupted by a certain coffee haired girl.

"Chief! I thought you said that a bunch of criminals was holding the Mayor hostage. What happened?" Videl asked befuddled at the scene she had come upon when she had arrived.

"Videl! You're here! I'm sorry but His Majesty has already taken care of the situation." The chief said apologetically.

"Gohan! You could of at least waited for me to help out! After all you were the one who insisted on coming!"

"Sorry Videl, I didn't think that it would take you this long to get here. But I'm glad you weren't, I saw things here today that will haunt even me to my dying day." At his words Videl looked around more closely and saw Gohan's new students being taken away.

"Gohan what happened? Why are children being loaded into ambulances?"

"Tsuru Crane happened Videl. He somehow accelerated the aging process in a group of children, and brainwashed them into thinking that he was untouchable morally. He made them think that the only way to bring Martial Arts back to its former glory was to kill your father and take over the world. I had only just set them right and got them to agree to be my students when he sent some sort of signal to the collars around their necks, it electrocuted them and reverse whatever the hell the bastard did to them. We still don't know the kids mental states, let alone their emotional ones." Gohan finished ignoring the scandalized looks both he and Videl were receiving.

"Damn who could do that?" Videl looked close to tears at the thought, "Whatever you need Gohan I'm in, keep me updated."

Gohan just nodded his head, once again disregarding the looks they were receiving for the casualness that they treated each other with.

"Look Videl I need to go and check up on the kids at Capsule Corps. so you should probably head back to school and tell them I be back in a few hours."

"Like hell are you going without me Son Gohan! I won't be ditched that easily prince or not I won't be ordered around without good reasoning! I'm coming with you so there!" Videl sated crossing her arms and staring Gohan down."

"Fine, but you have to keep up." Gohan relinquished hoping that she would fall behind. However, Videl saw right through this.

"Sure I will, I'll be riding with you after all." She said after jumping into his arms. "Like I said, I'm not gotten rid of that easily."

"Fine." Gohan sighed and sent a silent prayer to Dende. He took off towards West City headed to the CC main branch, ready to explain to Bulma why there were bunch of children in her infirmary, with a coffee haired mate in his protective arms.

ORANGE STAR HIGH

It was three minutes into Gohan's and Videl's last class when they had finally escaped CC. Bulma had been outraged at the unconscious children's story; she had insisted on calling up every Z Fighter for an emergency meeting to discuss the Crane Masters actions. Once they decided exactly what Gohan had decided to do, in the first place [Which was to hunt down the bastard and eradicate his sick and twisted soul from his decrepit body for the last bloody time] they had bombarded him with many embarrassing questions, which would have only made it harder for Gohan to explain latter tonight if Videl hadn't been looking over the kids in the infirmary wing. Sometimes he swore that his family drove him crazy on purpose. Overall, it took longer for them to leave than it took The Z Fighters to decide what to do about the kids.

They had snuck into the school only to find that their class last class -gym- had already started and they would need to get a pass from the main office. This took even longer than expected, not because Gohan technically wasn't allowed of school grounds like Videl, no the office always has Satan Central News on so they could stay alert for any potential dangers. It was because Gohan had to deal with a multitude of new questions about him and the kids. Finally, they were allowed to go to gym with twenty minutes to spare. However, it only got harder from there. They had arrived to a scene so chaotic that they wished that they had never come back to school that day. The class was playing dodge ball, or some sick and twisted mutant form of it. Something must have happened when they were gone because girls were chasing after Mitosuke, guys were surrounding Renlon who stood protectively in front of a group of nerds dodge balls littered the floor around him, and Natasha was standing over a pile of jocks who looked as if they had got their asses thoroughly handed to them by the pixie sized noble. Furthermore, both Erasa and Sharpener were running back and forth trying their damndest to calm everyone down. Gohan and Videl sigh and nod to each other, knowing what they would have to do.

"EVERYONE CALM THE FUCK DOWN!" Gohan ordered, getting the attention of the entire population held within the gym, including the teacher who had been napping in the corner.

Erasa and sharpener both sighed in relief and collapsed against each other to regain lost breath, but not for long.

"You! Report!" Gohan ordered the exhausted Agents, forcing them to jump to attention out of habit.

"We were following orders sir, all was well until last period when the class was given a free period. Things deteriorated from there sir, the class broke up into four main groups a majority of the females started to display fangirlish tendencies towards Mito, Natasha started to prove every male that approached her that she was more than their equal in power, and Renlon was holding an information exchanging session and was interrupted by the rest of the males who I do believe wished to assert their dominance over him, he proceeded to prove them wrong sir." They said in perfect union.

"And please tell me why these instances were not stopped within moments if instigating?" Gohan inquired raising his eyebrow for the umpteenth time that day.

"There was a substitute in the last class and this one," Cue: Thumb pointed over shoulder at idiot gym teacher, "Decided that he wanted to take a nap, but not without supplying ammunition for the teens sir."

The look in Gohan's eyes was murderous, "Thank you Agents Rubber and Pencil." He turned to the gym teacher. "I will be having words with the principal on this; I suggest you start to pack your personal items." Turning to the rabid fangirls, "You will cease and desist with your illogical actions, or I will bring up charges for assaulting a member of a diplomatic party, as well as withdrawing Mitosuke from the school system, you will never see him again, so keep each other in check." Turning towards Natasha and the slowly awakening jocks, "You will leave Lady Nivalis alone from now on, she is stronger than you, accept it and treat her with the upmost respect." Lastly addressing the group of numbskulls surrounding Renlon, "You will also cease and desist in your actions of bullying; I do not and will not tolerate it. If I find out that you have disobeyed the direct order of a member of the royal family, I will bring up charges of harassment of both citizens and a member of a diplomatic mission against you, for every past, current, or future action. Got it?" Gohan was furious, this just wasn't his day, and he had dealt with more shit that day than he had in a long time. Thus with all the rage running through his system he barely waited for the nodes of acceptance before he left for his favorite training spot The Eternal Dessert. He just hoped that he would be calm enough to tell Videl everything that night. They had agreed on a temporary truce while she figured out what she wanted to do. But that didn't mean that he couldn't influence her decision.

SATAN MANSION

It was a dark night; clouds hid the almost full moon and blanket of stars that promised a night full of magic and wonder. The winds held the scent of rain and new beginnings, the forests seemed to sing of life and joy to all who would listen. The oceans and desserts seemed to stir with anticipation. The world itself was happy as it waited, curious on which road would be taken that night.

Gohan was nervous as he sped off to Videl's house, wanting all of this to be over with; it was really getting on his nerves. ' Calm down Kazuma everything will be great, the room is prepared so you can spend as much time as need be in there, you can train her if she wants, get her as ahead of the studies, or whatever else she might need.' Finally being able to calm down for the first time that day Gohan smiled at the thoughts of him and Videl being happy together with nothing in between them. 'Sheesh when did I become such a damn pansy. Fucking shit, she has way too much fucking control over me and the Bond isn't even half-war forged. Fuck I'm screwed.'

He saw her house right ahead of him and all thoughts of flowery men, being screwed for life, and having a mate that was essentially just like his mom temperament wise flew from his head. As he banked to the left and flew around towards the back of the mansion that his mate called home, he noticed Hercule down stairs in his home theater going over the tapes of his "Glory Days". Gohan shook his head at the man's stupidity when he started to cheer for himself.

Videl's balcony was so large that it encompassed over a fourth of the back of the mansion, it was littered with different plants, animals and lawn furniture. He landed in front of the double wide French doors; the curtains billowing out of them into the night, Gohan shook his head at the blatant security risk. That is until he noticed something white and black climb off the large bed that contained his mate, at first he thought it was large stuffed animal, she was certainly snuggling it like one. However once it moved and started to approach him, he reassess it as a Siberian tiger who at the moment looked quite intent on eating him for daring to approach its mistress' chambers.

It growled malignantly at him, slowly stalking towards him, ready to pounce at the slightest twitch from him. However, Gohan just chuckled at this, completely unafraid for himself because after all he was impervious as a Sayian. Nevertheless, he supposed he ought to do something to stop the tiger before it hurt itself on him, he didn't think Videl would be happy with a hurt tiger.

"_You think yourself superior human? Well we'll see who is alpha when I feast upon your flesh and gnaw on your bones for daring an attempt to enter My Mistress' chambers."_ The tiger growled again, drawling ever closer to its' pray.

"_Worry not little tiger, I wish no harm upon your Mistress. She is my greatest treasure and Mate. I will protect both her and any future cubs we might have."_ Gohan replied trying to settle the tiger down, but he only managed to astound it. Gohan thanks to his Demon blood had always been able to understand and converse with animals, a trait that hadn't changed when he had become a full-blooded Sayian. In fact, it seemed that all his Demonic Traits had in fact grown stronger than even that of his grandfather who was a full-blooded Demon.

"_Who are you? You are no Human."_ The tiger grew even more wary of the odd creature in front of it.

"_I am the next King of the Ox Kingdom." _Gohan replied simplistically.

"_Your Majesty! Forgive my impertinence Sire_." The tiger bowed as best it could to the Royal Damon. A little known fact about the Ox Kingdom is that it is a double sovereignty, which means that it ruled more than just Humans. It was the ruling Kingdom of the Demons as well. The human public did not know of the royal family's long history of ruling. For the Mao family had ruled over the demon half of their kingdom for eons before expanding their control and land to incorporate humans as well. And due to their long lives as demons, most of the rulers had to pose as their own children in order to continue their rule without question. It was almost a tradition at that point to do so, that is why a leader is given three different names just in case they had to pose as a grandchild of theirs as well, his grandfather had been one of those, and was more than ready to pass the throne onto Gohan. Mao Gyuu was currently not speaking to his daughter, because she punished Gohan for doing as he was supposed to do as the Heir. In fact, Gyuu was going to announce his retirement and Gohan's coronation the day that Gohan was first sent to Orange Star, needless to say Gohan had only stayed for the first month with his family for the sake of Goku. He had even moved in with his Grandpa just that night under the pretense of preparing himself for his impending coronation at the end of the school year, before going to see Videl, but everyone knew that Gohan had yet to talk to Chichi and spent most of his time outside of school away from her, and with his Grandpa. Who was the one that figured out the loophole, and gave Gohan permission to do as he pleased, which included skipping as much school as he wished after the aliens had settled in.

"You meant no impoliteness to me, And I thank you for serving my future Queen so faithfully." Gohan replied to the abashed tiger.

"Thank you Sire. How might I be of service to you this evening?" The now docile tiger sat on its hunkerbones willing to serve.

"_I need to take my Mate to a secure location and explain her importance to me. Could you guard this room and stop anyone from entering this room until she returns?"_ Gohan asked.

"_As long as she remains safe, I will do so happily Milord. But remember if one hair on her precious head is hurt, I will render the perpetrator not but a pile of shredded mulch, I view her as my own cub, Sire."_

"_Of course I will join you in the pleasurable activity Madam Tiger_." Gohan said, sharing a vicious fanged smile with the feline before him.

Gohan approached Videl's prone figure as madam tiger went to guard the door. His sharp intake of air was audible, when he saw Videl in full detail abed. She had obviously taken a shower before falling asleep curled up to the now absent tiger. Her mid length coffee colored hair was strewn about her face like a halo. Her body was clad in a simple tank top that had ridden up to show a flat mid-drift, and she wore shorts that were so short and conforming that if he hadn't seen a strap of her panties clinging to one exposed hip he would have sworn that they themselves were her undercloths. Her face was the picture of angelic innocence, it almost made Gohan feel like a dirty old man for loving her. Key word almost.

Gently Gohan leaned down and gathered a bed cloth around his mate, taking both into his arms, he nodded his thanks to the tiger faithfully standing guard, and strolled out to the balcony of the precious cargo that was snuggling itself deeper into his disguised chest. And with one final look, he leapt off into the night, above the layer of low hanging clouds, and into the vast blanket of stars and waxing gibbous moon towards the Guardian of Earth's Look Out. Ready to explain everything to the woman in his arms, starting with who he was.

{-}

AN: So what do you think? Is 17 pages of text a good enough apology for taking so long? I know that they seem really out of character, especially how Videl acts around Gohan, but in the first part she is kinda in shock, so that's understandable. And I see her as a very private person so she wouldn't let anything she was really feeling towards Gohan in front of others, especially the media. But I promise you will get the full Videl rage/hurt/confusion/acceptance next chapter. And the gang members turning into kids through me through a loop too, at first I was gunna have the leader agree with Gohan about forcing Hercule to change his ways by capturing Videl and Gohan saying something like "bad choice of methods matie." And the beat the living crap outta him, with Videl just barley stopping Gohan from killing him. But when I was writing the 'explaining it as if to a small child' bit the idea struck me like effin lightnin', and as someone who has been mildly electrocuted I know what It's like. I'll tell you if you like but you will have to request it.


End file.
